Invisible Scar
by xLightEvadesDarknessX
Summary: How can you live your life when everything is already planned out, but not by yourself? How will Yugi deal with an arranged marriage? Will he find the love he craves?


**Invisible Scar.**

I was tempted to abandon all coherent thought at the foot of the table and depart from my initial doom. The words that were voiced by my parents stung, they burned so deep my expression almost turned hurtful and pleading. I was left utterly speechless, yet my mouth seemed to form words that my mind had yet to function. "Why?" Why I didn't know, why did my superiors wish to destroy my freedom and write my future? I didn't understand, I didn't want to understand, the proposal was ludicrous. How could they even..

"I know we may be cutting corners and destroying bridges here son, but this would mean a lot to us."

A lot to you.. How could you benefit from such extreme arrangements? A flourish in business means that much to you and mum, really? How could you both shatter my dreams before my eyes so shamefully, how could you do that to your only son?

However, I couldn't disobey their wishes. I've been dealt cards and I must play them, disappointing my parents is an ominous road I don't want to go down, it isn't an option.

"When will I meet her?"

The smiles on their faces both warmed and pained my heart. I could only turn my head to an inanimate object that I was anxiously twiddling between my thumbs as a diversion, it was my only form of distraction that prevented me from crying out and begging my parents to re-think their decision.

"You will spend summer getting to know her, you'll have fun, I'm sure. We've met her personally and we think she's a perfect match for you. She's such a sweet young lady, one befitting the role of a perfect wife."

I inwardly cringed at the mention of 'wife'. The word seemed so foreign to my ears, I could almost laugh bitterly. I wasn't ready for commitment, I knew. Unfortunately my parents were blinded by reality, influenced by the business proposal discussed between four partners.

"Ok."

Their smiles appeared sickly to me, and I couldn't stand to watch them any longer. I just turned on my heel and left them to their discussions, if they needed me I'd be in my room drowning in my own sorrows. I'm just that pathetic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*thud*

I sighed and leaned against the window of the plane, gritting my teeth for the 8th time that evening. Anger boiled up inside me but I had to mentally challenge myself to keep it at bay. Not only was my life going to hell due to my parents, I wasn't able to enjoy my last flight before my freedom was completely shattered. Kids and their ignorant parents are the most inadequate, they try and act oblivious to their own child's behaviour just so they can enjoy peace and tranquility whilst someone else suffers in their place.

"Disgusting parenting," I muttered, unable to prevent the words from leaving my mouth. I just didn't care, why should I care when nobody cared about me?

If anything, I was fortunate enough to enjoy the last 5 minutes of my flight in silence. The mother of the pestering child finally decided to intervene and scolded the kid for disturbing me. A little too late but better late than never.

I left my seat with a stretch and made my departure towards the airport doors to retrieve my luggage. I didn't pack much, primarily just a month's worth of necessities and clothes, it was all I needed to get by, plus I hoped not to stay for too long. Hopefully my parents realise the extent of their proposal and cancel it. It was wishful thinking but little hope still remained buried inside me.

I sighed in exasperation, my fingers running through slightly matted hair due to the long flight. I didn't know where to go or who I was supposed to meet. The only information I received was, 'honey when you get off your flight someone will come and pick you up, stay safe.'

I walked to an empty bench and pulled my suitcase beside me, watching as everyone either reunited with their loved ones or dispersed from the airport.

"Yugi?"

My eyes shot up, startled at the sudden noise. It took me a few seconds to adjust to the new arrival, but when my gaze cleared I was in shock. Stood only mere meters away from me was a beautiful man, a well presented man who seemed like he didn't belong in such an open space. His looks were indescribable, and his smile filled me with warmth I couldn't explain.

I didn't know I was gawking until he cleared his throat, and I had to hide my blush that was threatening to surface.

"Are you Yugi?"

All I could do was nod, if I replied I would choke on my own words and embarrass myself even more. Social situations have never been a quality I could be proud of, if anything it was something that prevented me from living as a teenager. The simplest things had the power to deter me from my goals, it was a constant battle in my teenage years but it's seemed to have worsened, I wasn't getting the support I needed to be successful, which led me to the current predicament …

"Ah. Well Yugi, I'm here to pick you up and take you home."

That was like a knife to the heart. Home… I bowed my head and twiddled with my finger, the sensation of tears threatened to build up but I forced them down. Home? What home?

"Yugi…"

A hand was placed on my shoulder before I could mutter a word, it rested gently and I couldn't help but meet my gaze with caring crimson. I felt butterflies attack my stomach but didn't understand the sensation, other than I liked it. "Hi." I smiled

He seemed shocked, but was short lived as he returned my smile. For the first time I felt happiness, I was confused why. "Shall we go?"

The sinking feeling in my chest started when he walked away, gesturing me to follow his direction. I missed the sensation of his hand on my shoulder, it felt bizarre as the touch still lingered yet remained empty.

I shook my head and followed his lead, that kid must have hit me too hard.

We were quiet as we made our way to what I assumed was his car. Although he seemed like a gentle individual, he was still a stranger and conversations were not my strong point. It wasn't awkward though, quite the contrary. It was a comfortable silence that we both wanted, and I was glad to have a little time to get my thoughts together.

New people, new territory.

I cringed. That thought wasn't a pleasant one at all, being with this guy made me think about her… Her. What's her name? I glanced beside me and watched as the other was relaxed in his driving. I didn't want to break our comfortable silence, but…

"What's your name?"

His eyes quickly flickered towards me before reverting back towards the road, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. "Ah…" I could faintly see him roll his eyes, it was a question that never should have been asked, we both knew. "I should have introduced myself upon meeting." He laughed, and almost instantly I felt the all too familiar butterflies rise in my stomach. "My name is Yami, little one. Sorry for being so rude."

I cocked an eyebrow, he noticed and cocked one back. "Little one? I know I'm small but, seriously?"

His laughter… Oh god those butterflies wouldn't leave. I snapped my head away and peered outside the passenger window, I could see his reflection from the mirror and bit my lip, fucking _little one_ alright…

"Yugi."

I ignore, fighting a blush that was burning my cheeks.

"If it makes you feel better I'm only a few inches taller."

"Mmm." I turned my head towards him and watched as he switched between gears. Territory was unknown to me, the further we drove the deeper I was getting.

"You will like my sister." I frowned at that, would I like her? Again I didn't answer and continued to stare outside at the scenery, I had hoped he would end the topic at my lack of response but he didn't. "You don't seem happy."

We locked gazes for what seemed like an eternity, his eyes were void of any emotion and his lips remained together in a straight line. I sighed for what seemed like the 40th time, it was a constant battle of emotions that I had to deal with. I wasn't happy, far from it. How could I be happy with a future out of my control? Freedom is worth fighting for but how can you fight when your life has been set in stone? It's impossible. "It's too fast." Was all I could say. I didn't want to come across as a depressed soul in front of somebody so refreshing.

"You will like her," He repeated, I almost rolled my eyes in annoyance, however his next choice of words caught me off guard. "But romantically, hm that's something you should figure out yourself in time."

"I…" I paused, trying to find my train of thought. "I had ambitions."

"Yes?"

"I thought about marriage, but marrying the person of my choice with mutual love, not force." I continued, unable to meet his gaze. I dared not step out of line, if word got out to my parents they would be disappointed, I couldn't see them like that.

"Yugi."

I lifted my head up to meet his gaze, confused at the sudden tone of voice. It was stern, almost intimidating. I nodded, barely able to move my head to address him.

"Give this a try, if after summer your mind hasn't changed, talk." He paused, making sure I was listening clearly. "I don't exactly like this either."

Before I could think of a reply, he turned off the engine and gestured his hand towards the door, signalling that we had finally arrived. I blinked and blinked, following the movement of his arm with my eyes until they fell upon a beautiful mansion. It seriously was breathtaking to look at, and I wanted to marvel at the exterior for longer but time fell short. The door beside me opened and I looked up to see Yami's welcoming face gesturing for me to exit the car and accompany him up the walkway to the building.

I felt intimidated. Not intimidated in the presence of the other male, of course. Yami made me feel welcome, however, I still knew I didn't belong here. My future awaited me in that building, that huge building full of limited possibilities. I froze.

"Yugi..." I lifted my head, watching him intently and nodding in acknowledgement. "Everything will be just fine."

I wanted to protest, tell him no, no it won't be fine, it couldn't possibly be, but all I did was glance his way, nod and watch as the building grew closer with each step.

Next chapter coming soon. :)


End file.
